wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Silithus Field Duty
The "Field Duty" quest collection was added in patch 1.9, and provides a way for raiders and non-raiders alike to repeat various outdoor quests in Silithus and eventually reap rewards in the form of rare and epic items. The basic format of the Field Duty quests involves getting various combat, tactical, and logistic assignments which, when completed, give you a combat, tactical, or logistics badge. These badges can be saved up and turned in for various items - see the rewards section below. The Field Duty quest chain is not available by default with 1.9. It becomes available on a given realm after the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj have been opened and the outdoor war across Kalimdor officially ends (there is a server-wide announcement saying the Qiraji armies are retreating). Important background on Windstones and Cenarion Circle reputation: Cenarion Circle Details You obtain the "Field Duty" quest at Cenarion Hold in Silithus from Windcaller Kaldon. He gives you an unsigned letter which you must take to get signed by either Captain Blackanvil (Alliance, camped outside Hive'Zora) or Krug Skullsplit (Horde, camped outside Hive'Regal). The letter is signed after you help kill a large level 60 Elite insect. The fight itself is not that difficult, since there are many NPC's helping out, however keeping Blackanvil or Skullsplit alive is the real goal. You should either heal Blackanvil/Skullsplit, have a tank on the elite taking the aggro, or group with several others to kill the Elite before it kills the NPC. Both of these camps contain PVP flagged NPCs, even on PVE servers. You will be flagged for PVP if you cast heals or buffs on the NPC's in these camps. In order to get your letter signed, you simply need to be at the camp while either Blackanvil or Skullsplit are present, which is for a short time after the bug fight ends. You do not need to be grouped with the others attacking the bug, and you don't even have to help kill the bug (although you should). Simply wait until the fight ends and then talk to the NPC with the blue question mark about his head. After talking to Blackanvil or Skullsplit, you return to the quest giver in Cenarion Hold and choose one of the following: Logistics Assignment, Combat Assignment, or Tactical Assignment. After receiving your assignment, you can retake the Field Duty quest, but you have to return to Captain Blackanvil or Krug Skullsplit and fight the Elite again. You might get duplicates since you get a random quest. They are not done or assigned in any particular order. In addition, certain quests are only available as follow up quests and not directly from field duty runs. You cannot have more than 1 copy of a particular assignment in your posession at any time, but can have as many different assignments in your posession as your bags, bank, and quest log can hold. *You receive 10 Cenarion Circle reputation for getting the papers signed and 10 more for bringing them back. *You receive 50 Cenarion Circle reputation for completing each Logistics, Combat, or Tactical assignment. *You receive 100 Cenarion Circle reputation for completing the Mark of Cenarius and the Mark of Remulus assingments. Logistics Quests Collect these items. Some assignments differ for Alliance and Horde. # 4 Globes of Water, 4 Power Anti-venom, 4 Smoked Desert Dumplings # 3 Ornate Mithril Boots # 10 Heavy Grinding Stones, 10 Solid Grinding Stones, 10 Dense Grinding Stones # A: 6 Oils of Immolation, 5 Goblin Rocket Fuel, 10 Dense Blasting Powder H: 6 Powerful Mojo, 6 Big Mojo, 8 Oil of Immolation # Large Brilliant Shard, 1 Large Radiant Shard, 1 Huge Emerald # A: 2 Moonsteel Broadswords, H: 3 Massive Iron Axes (receivable from field duty runs) # A: 8 Rugged Armor kits, 8 Heavy Armor Kits, turn in near Hive'Zora. H: Same, turn in near Hive'Regal. # 1 Mooncloth, 2 Bolts of Runecloth, 1 Ironweb Spider Silk (receivable as follow up quest only) # 2 Enchanted Thorium, 2 Enchanted Leather # 30 Heavy Runecloth bandages, 30 Heavy Silk Bandages, 30 Heavy Mageweave Bandages (receivable from field duty runs) # 3 Abomination stitchings, 1 Skin of Shadow, 1 Twilight Cultist Robe yields 1 Mark of Remulus (needed for revered reward, receivable as follow up quest only) Combat Quests Kill these things. # 30 Hive'Ashi Defenders # 30 Hive'Ashi Sandstalkers # 30 Hive'Ashi Workers # 30 Hive'Zora Reavers # 30 Hive'Zora Sisters # 30 Hive'Zora Waywatchers # 30 Hive'Zora Tunnelers # 30 Hive'Regal Ambushers # 30 Hive'Regal Spitfires # 30 Hive'Regal Slavemakers # 30 Hive'Regal Burrowers # 30 Hive'Ashi Stingers Note - some of these quests can be done solo possibly while others should need a small group. Note - odd numbers are initial quests, even numbers are follow-up quests. Tactical Quests Kill or do these commands. # Kill Azure Templar (receivable from field duty runs) # Kill Crimson Templar (receivable as follow up quest only) # Kill Earthen Templar (receivable from field duty runs) # Kill Hoary Templar (receivable as follow up quest only) # Kill the four Dukes (You will receive the Mark of Cenarius required for the exalted reward quest). (receivable as follow up quest only) # Sneak into Hive'Zora, obtain Scout report from Azenal (receivable from field duty runs) # Sneak into Hive'Regal, obtain scout report from Landion (receivable from field duty runs) # Sneak into Hive'Ashi, obtain scout report from Jalia (receivable as follow up quest only) # Kill Morna and 5 Twilight Marauders (receivable from field duty runs) # Obtain twilight orders from the Twilight Prophet (receivable as follow up quest only) Again, you can have at multiple assignments at the same time. When you complete an assignment you typically get 650xp and 50 Cenarion Circle reputation. You simply turn in the scoll that gave you the assignment and then you are given a new assignment. You can repeat the same assignment but you may/may not get the same assignment again as you are given new assignments and you cannot have two of the same assignment scrolls at any given time. Field Duty Quest Line Hints *You should complete the initial Field Duty quest as many times as you can manage. This will allow you to pick up multiple Combat, Tactical, and Logistics quests. Once you have several quests to complete, go do them (either solo or in a group), then turn them in for a badge and a follow-up quest. The follow-up quests give you a better chance to get a quest that you can't access from completing Field Duty only. *Remember that initial Field Duty quest can be solo'd by a healer, since you only need to keep the NPC leader healed and alive throughout the battle. If he dies you must do it all over again. *All of the Combat assignments require you to kill 30 of a certain bug in one of the Hives. This will usually require 2-3 people, however a full group of 5 will make it faster for everyone. Beware of Hive'Regal Slavemakers as they have a nasty poison and can Mind Control a person of the party, so keep it stunned when possible. *One of the quickest ways to get the Logistics badges is to keep doing Field Duty until you can get a couple of assignments that require items you can make or buy in the AH. For example, Logistics Task Briefing X - is 30 of three types of bandages, very easy to do. *Tactical Task assignments require you to do some easier task such as finding a scout in one of the 3 of the Silithus Hives, or summoning and defeating a Templar at a Twilight camp. Generally you will only get Task # 1, 3, 7, & 9, and occasionally 6. In order to get any others you must complete one and turn it in for a follow-up assignment. With a good group the Templar assignments can go very quickly. If you have collected a set of the 3 Twilight Cultist pieces, Robe, Mantle, Cowl, put them on and click on the Lesser Wind Stone to get a random elemental Templar. Rinse and repeat to get the Templar tasks completed and collect Abyssal Crests to either turn in for faction, or eventually use to summon a Duke of the Council. *The main thing to remember is to keep 3-8 assignment quests in your quest log so you have a variety of things you can do. It also allows you to go with most any group to kill stuff you need. You do not need to pick up any quests for class gear or battle gear until you actually have what is required. The other class gear is available in the form of three more quests will require Scarabs, Idols, and more from the Ahn'Qiraj 20 man instance. Rewards The various badges can be saved up and turned in for various items. The quests require several of each badge type and a certain level of Cenarion Circle reputation. All four quests are immediately available and can be completed in any order. Sources Now that these quests are active on live servers, more information is being collected from Allakhazam, Thottbot, and WoW forums. Category:Zone:Silithus Category:Quests Category:Faction